


I know how pain works

by lecherous_portmanteau



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dom Daryl, Dom/sub, Fanart, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, NSFW Art, Restraints, Rickyl, Rimming, Sub Rick, Teasing, Trust Kink, WARNING: SUB RICK. I REPEAT: SUB RICK., Whipping, ass worship, daryck, full frontal nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/pseuds/lecherous_portmanteau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally I've decided to start putting down another headcanon I have in mind since a while. Yes, it's a sub/Rick scenario this time and I apologize in advance because I know a lot of you quite dislike this and/or are asking themselves "but didn't you already done Daryl in a sub scenario?!". Yes. I done that and yes, I like both :) Anyway my headcanon about a Dom/Daryl came into my mind pretty easily: if there's someone who Rick can trust  and let him leave behind for a while the lead role without the pressure to take decisions for a while, that one is Daryl. And then, we saw on screen multiple times how he's searching Daryl's approval, without forgetting about the "you're my brother" scene where he's handling to Rick his rag etc. Well, before I start to talk too much in my utterly broken english, just... enjoy this little drawn smutty story :) []</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind

**Author's Note:**

> P L E A S E:  
> DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)  
> DO NOT claim as your own. THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.  
> NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.  
> Thank You.


	2. check




	3. sw

*cough* mousetrap... (ಠ‿↼) hehe...


	4. good boy

~~*thud*~~


	5. I ain't goin to hurt ya




	6. burnin' beautiful

 

 

_~~*goes to bathe in holy water for a decade*~~ _


	7. dundunn




	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I'm sorry this took a while! RL took me and I'm actually trying to see if I can "add" a little thing in the next ones :D Meanwhile... enjoy ;)]


	9. gift

*cough* I'm back ;) with A GIFT! :D

 


	10. Chapter 10

~~_someone's asked for more Rick's butt? Here we go XD_ ~~


	11. Chapter 11

 

~~_I should prepare an icebucket with the ice made of holy water. YOOO._ ~~


End file.
